


Don't Need to Be Something You're Not

by Isis_McGee



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Valentine's Day, Valentine's Day Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-28
Updated: 2015-02-28
Packaged: 2018-03-15 14:30:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3450563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Isis_McGee/pseuds/Isis_McGee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean tries to take Jo out for Valentine's Day.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Don't Need to Be Something You're Not

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the SPN OTP Fic a Month Challenge

“Wear a dress,” had been Dean’s instructions to her. She’d furrowed her brow in disbelief, but he’d simply grinned at her and she’d tried not to grin back. It hadn’t worked. Jo had titled her face up and Dean had leaned in to kiss her quickly. He still seemed shy about showing affection; when they were alone and the kiss could deepen and lead to something else, it was fine. She’d never pegged him for one to avoid public displays of affection, but there must have been something about her‒ no, them‒ that made Dean bashful about it.  Jo wasn’t quite ready to bring it up in case it was something and this whole two months of precariousness would come crashing down. Jo liked Dean, a hell of a lot, but sometimes she couldn’t read what he wanted at all.

But it was mostly so good that Jo didn’t care that she owned one dress and she was fairly certain it had bloodstains on it; she had to go to the nearest thrift shop and look for another dress to wear wherever Dean was planning on taking her. The one she picked out was simple, short sleeved and indigo with a swinging skirt. She had no idea what sort of shoes to wear with it and grabbed the first pair that looked clean enough in her size from the same shop. It would have to be good enough.

“Why did you want me to wear a dress?” Jo said that Friday as she slipped the garment on and eyed the shoes a little distrustfully. The heels had to be four inches high; she was going to break her ankle. She did like that when she walked out of the bathroom and stood by Dean, the height gap between the two of them wasn’t quite as extreme, though he still dwarfed her. “And should I be doing something fancy with my hair?”

“You look really good,” Dean said as a response. Jo colored up, and tried to look annoyed.

“That didn’t answer my question.”

Dean shrugged a shoulder. “Yeah, you could put it up. Maybe one of those half up things. Or you don’t have a curling iron do you?”

Jo raised an eyebrow all the way up to her hairline. “A curling iron?”

“Yeah. Your hair always looks nice curled.”

“Dean,” Jo started. She tried to keep her voice level. “I spent an hour yesterday getting my hair perfectly straight. By some miracle, it has held up, and you want me to curl it?”

Dean looked defensive. “I just said it looks nice curled‒”

“So, naturally,” Jo pointed out.

“Yeah, I guess.” He ran a hand over his face. “Look, you can do what you want with your hair. It looks nice down like this, but if you’re not going to like it, you can do what you want. I had no idea this was going to be such a thing with you.”

Jo wanted to snap at him, but reined herself in. There was no reason for doing this right then, because it’d ruin the whole night. It was then that she noticed that Dean was in slacks and a dress shirt and a tie. She was about to ask when it hit her: it was February 13th.

“Is this a Valentine’s day date?”

Two spots of color appeared high on Dean’s cheeks. Jo couldn’t stop the grin that broke out across her face. She nearly tripped over her ridiculous heels as she tried to bound up to Dean and pull him down into a kiss.

“Who knew you were such a sap, Winchester,” she teased. He glared at her and it just made her grin more.

“Shut up,” Dean muttered. But Jo could see the smile threatening to take up residence on his mouth. He schooled his face into a scowl, but it didn’t reach his eyes at all.  “Come on, Harvelle, let’s go.”

*

“Dean,” Jo started hesitantly. Her eyes were still skimming the menu. “I can’t even read half of these things.”

“I can’t read any of them,” Dean admitted. He sighed. “Sam’d be able to do this.”

Jo set down the menu on the table. They’d ordered wine‒ whatever the waiter had recommended. Neither one of them had braved it yet, but Dean chose that moment to do so. He wrinkled his nose up at the first taste. He took another sip and his face didn’t change and it looked like he was suppressing a shudder.

 _I’m in love with him_ , was the only thought Jo had. She downed the glass of wine in two gulps. Dean’s eyebrows shot up before he looked impressed, one corner of his mouth coming up.

“Let’s blow this place,” Jo said. Dean frowned and Jo tried to explain. “I love that you did this for me. For us. But Dean, I don’t know French. That wine was awful.”

“Yeah, yeah it is.”

Jo reached for his glass and downed it too. She shrugged at Dean’s look. “It’ll do the trick though.”

Dean started to laugh until Jo shushed him.

“We can’t dine and dash if you’re causing a scene,” she hissed at him. His eyes sparkled and Jo smiled at him. “I’m going to the bathroom, honey,” she said, overly loud. He nodded at her and let her kiss him as she left the table.

It wasn’t another two minutes before Dean was out the door and motioning for Jo to get in and ready to hold on. He slid into the driver’s seat as Jo was taking her heels off in the passenger’s. he grinned at her.

“I ordered half of the menu before I left.”

Jo laughed the entire ride home, and held Dean’s hand in the middle of the bench seat.

*

Jo curled up in her sweatpants under Dean’s arm. They’d stopped at a liquor store and picked up a six pack of beer and a bottle of whiskey and they were each half a beer in as they flipped channels. Dean ran his hands through Jo’s hair and they settled on a Bond flick.

“I do love that you tried to do that for us,” Jo said without looking at Dean. Her fingers teased at his chest, not wanting to start anything, but just wanting to touch him. She tiled her head up then. “But I’m just as happy to do this.”

Dean turned and looked down at Jo too, a smile in his eyes. “Good.” He leaned to kiss her and it was gentle and sweet and Jo wanted to melt into it. He pulled back with a glimmer in his eye. “Because I’m not learning French for anybody.”


End file.
